Freeze Frame 5: Revenge & Protect
by gaben
Summary: AU; How is the death of a French Naval officer on American soil connected to Eli David, and how will Ziva deal with the shocking news her father finally reveals? Will this be goodbye? All members of the NICIS family will be there to help, investigate and play, including Marley, Gill and the Semper Fi gang. Maybe a Tiva pairing… or not, now that she's going… or not…
1. Prologue On American Soil

**FREEZE FRAME 5:** Revenge & Protect.

Summary: AU; How is the death of a French Naval officer on American soil connected to Eli David, and how will Ziva deal with the shocking news her father finally reveals? Will this be goodbye? All members of the NICIS family will be there to help, investigate and play, including Marley, Gill and the Semper Fi gang. Maybe a Tiva pairing… or not, now that she's going… or not…

A.N. Time line in this story is out; big time, as I got this idea back mid season 8. Franks was alive, Eli was alive, and Ziva was a certainty to get a kiss form DiNozzo soon...Huh what do I know. Anyway I've struggled with starting, due to all that, so I've basically gone back to my original scenario... though with some changes. I also, so want to get Richard Parsons, so I may just sic the kids on him.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just ideas.

**Chapter One: Prologue. On American Soil **

**FREEZE FRAME: FREEZE FRAME Cut to Close-up as two the two medics look at each other and shake their head. Pan to Close-up on the purplish yet pretty face of a woman. Her eyes stare in death. Reflected in them is the image of two young, female naval officers, embracing and in tears. Convert black and white. CUT. **

_**Fade- In to long shot of Interior; a small auditorium. A presentation to young female military personal is being held. A panel of young to middle age female officers from various American allied forces from America, Canada, New Zealand, France, Ireland, Russia, and England have presented lectures and advice on the careers for women in the military forces. A round of applause is heard as a montage of images of women working on all types of jobs in the military is shown.**_

As the applause receded General Geraldine Stanhope took the podium, smiling happily at the crowd below. "Well, ladies, that was indeed an enlightening and confirming experience. You should be proud of the work you do for this country and consider your careers in the military as not merely a career but a vocation that can take you around the world and to change the lives of so many."

The line of delegates smiled at the General's rousing words and then saluted each other, using the conventional salutation of their respective armed forces.

Lieutenant Colonel Carla Warren of the U.S Air Force leaned over. "Adrienne, it's your turn to receive the flowers and make the thank you speech."

"Quel non, Carla! C'était censé pour être Michelle: _What no, Carla! It was supposed to be Michelle_. I have not prepared anything."

"Not on your Nellie. I was clearly nominated for the San Diego convention," whispered Michelle, the English representative.

Standing next to Adrienne, Ensign Kate Barton of the New Zealand Royal Navy, nudged her in the arm. "You'll do okay, wing it- A."

"I taught it was I who was down for San Diego," argued Bridget, a young Irish second lieutenant.

"Nyet, Bridget, you did the Bay School of San Francisco at the Presidio," corrected Helga.

The women's whispering got louder, causing General Stanhope to turn and scowl at them. They immediately returned to attention. "So, if you will join with me once more to show our gratitude, " she said addressing the crowd as an assistant walked out with a huge bunch of flowers and a hamper for the girls.

Carla pushed Adrienne forward to accept the gifts.

"Being on the road for months, we thought you may like a few delicacies from home," said the general as she handed the basket over.

Adrienne handed the basket to Carla immediately to her left, before accepting the flowers. She sat them to the side of the podium, while she thanked the crowd. "Once again, the reception of your country has been so welcoming. We hope that we have stirred you to take up the many opportunities our respective military services offer. We know that there are many aspects that are still considered traditionally the male domain. Some for good reason, others not so. But if we have been able to come this far, then you, young women, can only go further again. Women of your calibre are commanding ships, co-ordinating military strikes both in the air and on the ground, flying the latest aircraft, coordinating and running rescue missions, covert operations, and running field hospitals as well as having families, and so much more. Merci, encore une fois, pour votre générosité; _Thank you, once again, for your generosity_."

Adrienne picked up the flowers and went and stood next to Carla as the applause died down. Carla leaned over. "Good job. See, you can fly by the seat of your pants. I don't see why you get so nervous about making speeches. You have no problem with the speeches and presentations. You have worked in all those different fields, yet get nervous making a simple thank you speech,'' she said shaking her head.

Adrienne smiled, but gritted her teeth. "Because, in all those fields I could be my rank, doing my job. I can talk about my assignments and achievements like they were somebody else's. Making thank you speeches, Je suis moi-même; _I am just myself_and moi…I get nervous, especially in front of my peers."

Carla nodded. "Well, at least you won't have to do another one."

"Vous chienne_!_ You set me up," said Adrienne in surprise.

Carla laughed. "Yes, I did. I knew you wouldn't get any sleep if you knew it was your turn."

"Yeah, we all figured we'd just chuck you in the deep end-A?" added Kate with a humorous snort.

All the girls huddled together, as the crowd in the auditorium started to disperse. Adrienne picked up the flowers, and sneezed when the dust from a long stamin brushed her nose. Just then a bee buzzed out from the flower next to it, annoyed at the sudden disruption. Adrienne threw her head back, trying to avoid the insect. Unfortunately, she sneezed again, and the bee hit her face when her sneeze sent her head forward. It's sting had Adrienne immediately drop the bouquet as she held her face in pain.

"Merde, I am allergic!" she announced before kneeling on the floor.

Bridget ran to her side, as Adrienne dropped further to the ground in the throes of an anaphylactic reaction. "Her Epi- pen, it's in her bag. Someone get it," she ordered.

Kate ran and returned in seconds as Adrienne struggled for breath. By this time, there were still a few members of the audience that noticed the commotion.

"Call the medics," ordered Geraldine Stanhope. "Lieutenant Marshal, get the oxygen tank from the first aide."

Kate checked the pen's expiration date and contents before plucking off the lid to the trigger. She immediately stabbed Adrienne in the thigh and held it there for ten seconds. When nothing happed after a couple of minutes, both Bridget and Carla started CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, while Kate searched Adrienne's bag for another Epi-pen. By that time, however, the swelling in Adrienne's throat was making mouth- to- mouth increasingly difficult. The rest of the women watched their friend turning blue in front of them.

Once the medics arrived, Adrienne was completely blue and in respiratory arrest. Her heart had stopped, and her eyes appeared lifeless. Fifteen minutes later the medics called it: Adrienne DeGuille Capitaine de corvette of the Marine Nationale, La Royale was dead.

Gasps were heard around the room. "Please, everybody stay in your seats," ordered General Stanhope. She turned to her aide, and gave the directive. "Call NCIS, ask for Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

The general turned around on the stage and scanned the younger faces that now stood out in shock and distress. It didn't matter how hard they had fought, in their respective services, the other horrors they had lived through, or the atrocities they'd seen. Losing a friend under these circumstances was as bad as it was in the field. And there was nothing they could do about it. She looked down at the young French officer. Her once neatly pressed uniform was now torn, revealing her very feminine and pretty underwear. General Stanhope looked into Adrienne's eyes as the medics removed the electrodes and oxygen mask. She had seen death too many times.

**FREEZE FRAME Cut to Close-up as two the two medics look at each other and shake their head. Pan to close-up on the purplish yet pretty face of a woman. Her eyes stare in death. Reflected in them is the image of two young, female naval officers, embracing and in tears. Convert black and white. CUT. **

**TBC Chapter 2: Stowaway**

A.N. Well here's the prologue to my story I started weeks ago. Bare with me, I am slightly incapacitated at the moment and am finding it hard to write. Big shout out to Harliquinn who once again agreed to be my beta with skill and patience.

I've included a picture of my OC; Gillian in this book cover. Can you tell who it really is?


	2. Stowaway

**FREEZE FRAME 5: Revenge & Protect. **

Summary: AU; How is the death of a French Naval officer on American soil connected to Eli David, and how will Ziva deal with the shocking news her father finally reveals? Will this be goodbye? All members of the NICIS family will be there to help, investigate and play, including Marley, Gill and the Semper Fi gang. Maybe a Tiva pairing… or not, now that she's going… or not…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just ideas.

Warnings: a couple of swats and warning of CP by a parental figure in this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Stowaway **

**FREEZE FRAME: Cutaway to a long shot of Gibbs walking out the door, with his arm around Marley's shoulders. Marley bum bumps Gibbs, shuffling him sideways. He bounces back, and flicks his foot up, making contact with Marley's backside. Both laugh. CUT convert to black and white. **

_**Fade in to long shot of bullpen. It's mid-afternoon, ten minutes after **__**Capitaine **__**Adrienne DeGuille was pronounced dead. **__**Ziva and Tim are sitting at their desks, working. Marley is spinning on Gibbs's chair behind his desk. **_

Tony came strutting into the bullpen. It was two thirty in the afternoon, and his extended lunch break did not go unnoticed by his colleagues.

Ziva rounded her desk and stopped next to him, sniffing his shirt, as he quickly threw his keys and phone into his desk drawer. Tony continued to shuffle papers on his desk to make it look like he'd been very busy for the last forty minutes.

"Hmm, is that garlic ... The garlic prawns at La Victories, if I am not correct," deduced Ziva. "Special lunch, Tony, with a special person perhaps?" she asked.

"Yes, a special person, Ziva," he said, pushing her away so that he could sit down, "and, yes, I had the garlic prawns and the…"

"Stop it. You are making my mouth water," said Tim.

"Not mine," said Ziva, clearly annoyed that she wasn't going to get any information out of Tony regarding who he had lunch with.

Gibbs's chair suddenly rotated and a face appeared from around the computer monitor, making Tony squeal in surprise.

"It's no use, Tony. Dad will know you're late," laughed Marley.

"Marley, don't do that. Damn, you're getting like the Boss; just appearing out of nowhere when you least expect it. Hey and how will he know? Besides, I'm not that late," Tony grumbled, and then his eyes lit up in panic. "Has he been down here?"

"No, he'll just know," smirked Marley.

"How?" scoffed Tony.

"Because, I can smell the garlic from a mile away, and you look like you're trying to work," snapped Gibbs as he came into the bullpen.

"I'm not that late. I was having lunch with…"

"Not interested in your love life, DiNozzo. Gear up; we have a dead French naval officer over at the convention center, "he said from the other side of his desk. He turned his computer around to look at the screen. "Tim, you're with Ziva. Tony, you're…"

"On your own," quipped Ziva, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"On your own," repeated Gibbs. He rounded his desk to grab his badge and weapon, and then paused when his phone signalled an incoming text. He flicked it open and read the short message: _Gibbs secured a private room; meet at convention center …__signed Geraldine Stanhope._

Marley leaned over the desk, trying to read the message. "Who is Geraldine?"

Gibbs scowled at her and snapped the phone shut, nearly catching her nose. "You wanna loose that nose?" he asked Marley. Gibbs pocketed his phone, then his badge and gun, before turning to his team. "DiNozzo, get over there and report to General Geraldine Stanhope, then get photos of everything. Tim and Ziva, start bagging and tagging. Ducky and Palmer are down in the garage loading up the van. They'll be there in five."

"Can I come?" asked Marley.

"Nope. Gill's doing a consult for Vance. She shouldn't be long. I'll pick you up later at Cameron Rose House."

"Cameron Rose House, how nice, Marley, they named the halfway house after your grandmother and mother," Smiled Ziva.

"Yes, it's pretty cool. Zach's in charge most of the time now. But Gill's on duty tonight and we're all having dinner there."

"And I'll meet you there," said Gibbs, kissing her on the head as he passed.

"Why can't I come? I can help gather evidence and take photos, too. It's not like I have anything to do with this case."

"No means no, Marley. We're on a case. You've stayed out of trouble the last three weeks. Let's keep it that way."

"So, this Geraldine, she knows you, right? How come she's personally texting you, Gibbs? I'd love to meet a real live general."

Gibbs snapped his stern glare at Marley. "Head down to Abby's lab if you're bored, or get that supply list ready for next week's boot camp."

"Okay," pouted Marley. "But, don't be late. It's our night remember."

"I'll do my best," called Gibbs as he headed to the lift, with his team following.

"Hrammfptt," scoffed Marley, "It's supposed to be our night; guess a pretty lady general's job comes first.

_**Cutaway to conference center. Close-up of Tony as he a takes series of photographs of the victim and the surrounding evidence. **_

_Shutter Click; _close-up of Adrienne's swollen face. _Convert Black and White._

_Shutter Click; _close-up of discarded EpiPen in first aid kit._ Convert Black and White._

_Shutter Click; _close-up of first aid kit._ Convert Black and White._

_Shutter Click; _close-up of a dead bee._ Convert Black and White._

_Shutter Click; _close up of flowers and another bee crawling out of a long tubular white lilly petal. _Convert Black and White._

On seeing the bee move, Tony jumped back in surprise. "It's alive!" he yelled.

Ziva moved towards him. She bent down, carefully collected the insect, and put it in a specimen jar. "Oh, Tony, you are such afraidy bear."

"It's scaredy cat, Ziva, and, yes, I'm scared of them; they sting. You ever been stung by a bee?"

"Yes, I have Tony, and it's not that bad." Ziva held up the specimen jar and scrutinized the rather subdued buzzing bee. "It looks like these flowers had more than one castaway."

"That's stowaway, Miss David," quipped Ducky as he marched towards the stage, his medical bag in tow.

"And that's not the only stowaway, Doctor Mallard," added Palmer. "Found this one in the back of the van when I went to grab the gurney," he said as he dragged Marley forward by the collar of her t-shirt."

"Marley Rose, do you know how dangerous that was?" chastised Ducky.

Tony shook his head, and then smirked. "Yeah, Marls, you could have walked, its only three minutes across the navel yard. That you way you could have stayed hidden and not been caught. If you are going to be a spy or infiltrate an organization, Marley, you really need to... Ow!"

Ziva turned and punched Tony hard in the arm. "Tony, do not encourage her." Ziva then glared at Marley. "I am certain I heard Gibbs tell you could not to come, Marley. He is not going to be happy."

"Indeed, neither am I," said Ducky. "Now you can find yourself a corner, young lady, over there on the other side of the room."

"But, Ducky, there are lots of people here. That's embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as its going to be when Gibbs finds you here, now move."

"What if I just head back to the office?"

"Corner!"

Marley blushed, wishing now she had walked and stayed out of sight. At least, she could have checked out this lady general. "Where is Gibbs?" she asked.

"He's interviewing the general in a room down the hall," said Tim as he joined the group. "I've got the medic's report, Ducky. They arrived on the scene to find Capitaine Adrienne DeGuille in the throes of a severe anaphylactic reaction to a bee sting."

"See, Ziva, you scoff, but bees can be deadly," quipped Tony.

"Only if you are allergic to them," countered Ducky. "I see they administered an EpiPen. I'm surprised it didn't work, nor their efforts after that. But then, that can often be the case. Miss David, I want you collect all the evidence in the Capitaine's personal medic kit there," said Ducky.

"I've interviewed the staff about the delivery of flowers. None of them saw any bees, but I have the name of the florist. I've also set up interviews with the other delegates next door. Ziva, we better get started. Tony, you need to finish the bagging and tagging, and then get it all back to headquarters ASAP."

"Gee, who died and put you in charge, McBossy?" quipped Tony.

"The boss."

"Gibbs is dead?" screamed Marley.

"No, no… I mean the boss told me to tell Tony what to do, Marley," said Tim, panicking when he saw the child's fearful face and eyes shimmer with tears.

"Marley knows very well what you meant, Timothy. She's pulling your leg; avoiding some serious consequences if she doesn't find a corner lickety split," snapped Ducky.

"Lickety split?" asked Ziva.

"Yes, it's an old fashioned English saying," said Jimmy Palmer. "Doctor Mallard has some of the cutest sayings…"

"People, we have a job to do. Marley, corner…Perhaps I should escort you," he growled pointing to a corner far enough away from the dead body of Capitaine Adrienne DeGuille.

"I'm going," she grumbled and headed to the corner closet to the door. That way maybe Gibbs would miss her when he came through, and the others would forget about her until there was an opportunity to sneak away or time to leave."

_**Cutaway to a small room at the convention center; two chairs and a coffee table. Mid shot of Gibbs sitting opposite General Geraldine Stanhope. **_

"It's nice to see you, Jethro. It's been a while," smiled Geraldine.

"Yeah, I see young DJ is doing well, made Staff Sergeant."

"You're keeping watch. That doesn't surprise me."

"Made a promise."

Geraldine nodded, "Dean would have been proud."

"I sure as hell am."

Geraldine laughed. "How about you? Still spending lonely nights in the basement on your woodwork projects? I'm not complaining, though. The sideboard has still got pride of place in our home."

"Not so lonely down there anymore. I met a woman. Her name's Gill, and we have joint custody of a twelve year old girl, Marley."

"Fantastic, any more details, or…"

"It's a long story."

"Good, maybe one day we can have a BBQ at my place when both boys are home. Dean junior gets back in next week. Lachlan starts senior high here in DC in three weeks, perhaps before then."

"Maybe. Why did you want me here, Gerry? It looks like a freak accident. What's got you worried?"

"You read me like a book, Jethro. I'm hoping it is just a freak accident, but Adrienne's death is going to cause a few ripples." Geraldine pulled out a file from her bag. "This information is only in hard copy, Gibbs. There are no electronic copies of this information anywhere in the world. The French wanted it that way, and when you read it, you'll know why. There are two more copies, one with the French director of security and one with me."

"You keep it with you?"

"At all times, my brief case never leaves my side."

"You have files on all the delegates?"

"Yes, including Adrienne's. That's her real name and rank. She used an alias in all her undercover assignments. The other delegates are also on the PR site, along with Adrienne's navel career.

"So this group of yours, it's a cover?"

General Stanhope twisted her lip, before she confidently looked into Gibbs face. "No, not all, just…"

"Adrienne. She was an operative for the French?"

"Yes, with our blessing, Jethro. It's one of the reasons I've been assigned to this PR group. The French have had Intel on a sleeper Hamas group here. Intel points to them planning the assassination of their head of foreign affairs, who's been working with Israel and Mossad. Adrienne has worked undercover before, specifically with Hamas."

"You think they could have set this up. Why not just an abduction or an execution? That's more their style."

"Don't know. But, if they had discovered Adrienne was here and believed she knew who they were, it may just be a way to hush her and cover up any involvement by them. Adrienne isn't the only operator here under Joint Security orders. However, I don't have the other operative's names, only hers."

"Who does?" frowned Gibbs.

"My boss," smirked Geraldine.

"And?" said Gibbs cocking his head.

"And I'll speak to him. He knows I'm handing you this, so read Adrienne's file first. She'd been in a number of Hamas and terrorist pull downs over the last ten years. It could be any number of them. If Hamas has discovered her past involvement, well, she will know too much for their liking. They also are renowned for seeking revenge on spies as well as their own that put their operations and security at risk because they were fooled by the infiltration of undercover agents."

"So it could be a sweep; a clean-up?"

"Joint Security is on this, Gibbs, but we want Adrienne's death investigated. For all intents and purposes your team is just confirming an accidental death, as foreign diplomatic protocols. If there is any connection to Adrienne's mission here you need to deal directly with me. If that is the case the French will take over."

"Why was she still operational with such a severe allergy?" asked Gibbs.

"Her condition only surfaced in the last two years. She had some time off, some sort of family matter she needed to sort out, I believe. She's very good at what she does, Jethro, so they put her here, thinking that she would be safe."

"Family matters?"

"Yes, of some kind. It could have been her father and mother, perhaps. I believe they were killed in a car accident around two years ago. She has an aunt somewhere, her mother's sister."

"Okay, I'll read this and get back to you. You living in DC now?"

"Yes, but the delegate group is due in San Diego, in two weeks."

"You may have to cancel."

"Well, at least we may get to organize that get together then," smiled Geraldine.

Gibbs laughed. "That would be good."

_**Cutaway to two separate rooms. Run this as Flasbacks; Tim interviews three of the girls; one at a time, while Ziva has interviewed the other two. The information is revealed in a series of flashbacks using shuffled cutaways; Montages; back and forward with close-ups, as one by one the international delegates reveal their knowledge of the victim. Tim and Ziva are not seen in the frames until the end of Tim's last interview. **_

"She was beautiful, to see her like that, all swollen and…" sniffed Michelle, the English delegate, as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Fer sure, nobody deserves thet. She was a grand officer, too," said Bridget, her Irish brogue breaking through as she shook her head.

"Much more experienced than most of us," said Carla, the American and self- appointed organizer of the group.

"Well, except for Helga; who knows what she was doin' before the alliance, A?" insinuated Kate from New Zealand.

"I vas ten years old, Agent David, when the USSR dissolved." said Helga. "Ve have an alliance with Israel and the USA since '91. I am here to re-enforce zhat confidence and encourage zhe young women around the werld zhat there is great honour in defending ones kountry, but also a great many opportunities for a rewarding kareer."

"I've only known Adrienne for sex months," said Kate.

"We've all been together for about six months. I'd hazard a guess, that's when most of us met each other for the first time.," shrugged Carla.

"No I don't think so. None of us knew of each other before this group was put together," said Michelle.

"General Stanhope put this group together over a year ago, Adrienne was one of the first, I believe," revealed Carla. "We all knew Adrienne was allergic to bees, and we all have first aid training and know how to administer an EpiPen."

"She never went anywhere vithout it. She has a spare in her kit back at zhe dorm. She takes in her purse when we take liberty," confirmed Helga.

"I always make sure she has it with her… Ah made…" Kate suddenly stopped, tearing up again. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry, Agent McGee, I guess tha shock is starting to catch up with me," she choked out.

"Adrienne double checks her kit, to be sure of it, every time," confirmed Bridget.

"I feel terrible. We didn't tell her it was her turn to make the speech and accept the flowers. She thought it was mine turn, we all took turns." revealed Michelle.

"That was my idea. Adrienne gets so nervous speaking in front of big crowds. I didn't want her sweating about it all night," admitted Carla.

"We all knew, but I didn't tell anyone else," said Michelle. "She was so engrossed with a letter she'd received from home. She didn't notice us conspiring."

"I thunk tha letter was from her aunt. There was a picture she was smilin' at it - a picture of an old lady and a little boy, hiding behind her lags," revealed Kate.

"I vondered if it was her child?" queried Helga, but could not confirm it. "She did not talk about him."

"I believe she may have been keeping it close to her chest," suspected Michelle. "Not that we would have minded."

"Porhaps, she was scared George would not approve," suggested Helga.

"George Clooney. We nick named hem George Clooney, he looked like hem," laughed Kate.

"Yeah, she was lucky. None of us have really hooked up with many guys since we've been touring," complained Carla.

"Adrienne was pretty candid about him. I know he'd been sending messages to her telephone. She'd have a right royal blush something awful. She met him in San Francisco. Well actually, I believe it was Bridget that first plucked him out of the crowd," said Michelle.

"Yar, he wasn't my type, though. Well his looks were, but he isn't bad boy enough for me, if you know what I mean," smirked Bridget, pinning a straying red hair behind her ear.

Tim coughed, "Yes, I think I might…Or not," he corrected. "Thank you, we'll be contacting you if we have any further questions."

The young woman stood up and left the room, giving Tim a wink as she passed Ziva coming through the door.

"We best get to the dorm and pick up Capitaine DeGuille's personal belongings."

"What did you find out?" asked Tim.

"We will cross reference on the way there. Gibbs will want a full report as soon as we get back to headquarters. Now lickety split, Timothy," laughed Ziva.

_**Cutaway to the large auditorium. It is empty now, except for Tony, Ducky and Palmer as well as the delegates, who are waiting for General Stanhope. Marley has turned around and is leaning against the wall behind the door, watching as Jimmy and Ducky finish bagging the victim's body. **_

Gibbs marched through the door behind Geraldine and stopped suddenly as the general continued towards the group of young women. Marley gasped, hoping to hell he'd not seen her. She sighed with relief when she noticed Ducky accompanying Palmer, as he wheeled the gurney towards the door and Gibbs.

"Duck?" enquired Gibbs, before turning to watch Palmer exit. He slowly turned back to meet the friendly ME's eyes.

"I'll know more when I get the Capitaine back to my lab. But cause of death is definitely cardiac and respiratory attack due to an anaphylactic reaction. Why her medication didn't work, is my question. You may have some answers before you leave tonight," assured Ducky.

Gibbs nodded, as Ducky continued on his way. He clutched the file firmly in his hand, wondering what answers it may hold.

Marley rolled her eyes when Ducky closed the door behind him, leaving her out in the open, but still out of Gibbs's line of vision, she hoped.

Gibbs didn't turn, but all her hopes were dashed when he suddenly and loudly snapped the fingers of his free hand and called her over. "Front and center, pronto!"

Marley pushed herself off the wall and walked over to stand in front of Gibbs. She looked up sheepishly into his face.

Gibbs slapped the file down on a round dining table close by, before lifting Marly and sitting her on the table next to it. He firmly placed his hands on either side of her small frame and glared at her.

"Not good at following orders are you?"

"Is that the General," asked Marley, looking over at Geraldine as she consoled her wards. "She's pretty."

"How'd you get here?"

Marley continued to stare at the General. "How old is she? She looks older than Gill, a lot older."

"You walk? How'd you know where the conference center was?"

"She married? I mean to a man, not the navy. She's a real General an all. She's all military career, right?"

"You got here pretty quick, but you didn't hitch a ride with Tony. You don't smell of garlic for one. And I saw Ziva and Tim take off. You hide in my truck?"

"She's just a good friend right, Gibbs, and old good friend, right?"

Gibbs quickly and sharply swatted Marley's bare thigh just below her cut off denim shorts, drawing Marley's immediate focus back to his stern glare. "You have one second to fess up, Marley Rose, or you're introduction to my old and good friend is going to be highly entertaining for them, not so much for you," warned Gibbs.

"I hitched a ride in the ME van. I went to find Abby, and she was down in the garage, talking to Jimmy. When they weren't looking I just jumped in the back."

Gibbs pursed his lips. "I bet Ducky wasn't too happy. He doesn't take kindly to people stowing away in his lab or his van."

"Nope, he wasn't. I've been standing in the corner for ages. I was kind of hoping they'd be finished before you, and then I could have got out of here."

"You don't think I would have found out?"

"I could hope, couldn't I?" she said, blinking her eyes, before giving him a shy smile.

"Nothin' wrong with hope, knucklehead," smirked Gibbs tousling her short dark hair.

Geraldine wandered over to the pair. "Is it alright if the girls and I return to our quarters, Gibbs? They've all been interviewed. We'll confine ourselves to the base for the next twenty four hours, just in case you need us again."

Gibbs straightened up and slipped the file firmly back into his hand. "Yes, that's fine."

Geraldine smiled and looked at Marley. "I take it this is your ward you told me about?"

Marley jumped down from the table and held out her hand to the General and shook it. "Yes, I spend a lot of time at NCIS, helping out you know. Gibbs is my dad now. He and my mom, Gill, she's only thirty eight and really smart and exceptionally beautiful. They are my co-guardians, but they are in a solid relationship right now, and who knows, they…"

Marley stopped when both Geraldine and Gibbs laughed.

Geraldine bent down in front of the small girl. "So I was told. You are very lucky. Gibbs and my husband were both stationed together a long time ago. He has been a very special friend to my family. I have two boys. One is twenty-four and a marine. The other, Lachlan, is close to your age, fifteen. He starts his Sophomore year at the International School here on the base in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, that's where I go, but I'm a freshman."

"Middle school," corrected Gibbs.

"Well, mainly middle school, though I'm taking some freshman units. I'm very smart, too. My mom, Gill; Gibbs's current love interest, is the school councilor there."

"Marley," warned Gibbs. "Enough!"

"Great, I'd love to meet her. I was telling Gibbs we should all get together."

"We're pretty busy. Dad's the best investigator NCIS has, so, you know, he doesn't have a great deal of spare time."

"Yes, he is the best. Perhaps when this case is over, we can all meet up."

"Maybe," scowled Marley.

"Bye, Jethro," said Geraldine, grasping his hand in a friendly but casual shake. "Keep me informed, will you?"

"Bye, I will," nodded Gibbs. He let his gaze drop back to Marley as Geraldine exited. "Love interest?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's true, isn't it!"

"Yup, it's true. Satisfied?"

Marley took a breath and nodded her head in the affirmative.

Gibbs sat down on a chair nearby and pulled Marley towards him. He laid the file on his lap and grasped both of her small hands in his. "What's got you so itchy?" he asked.

Marley immediately wanted to scratch her head at his question. But, as her hands were firmly in his grasp, she used her right leg to caress her left one, trying to find the words. "Itchy?"

"Yeah, unsettled," clarified Gibbs.

"Guess, I'm still worried about stuff. Mom, Rose that is, never had a steady boyfriend or anything. She had friends who were male; mainly friends of Uncle Nick's or guys she meet at the club, like Ray, who turned out to be a real douche bag. But, I'm just not sure how that stuff works. It's not like you and Gill are married, and I know you love her, and me. But, that doesn't mean someone else can move in on you two. I'm just making sure, that's all. I don't want anyone taking you away from us."

"Someone can move in on Gill, too, you know."

"Like Agent Fornell? Nah, Gibbs, that was just to make sure you danced with Gill. He was glad to help. He likes you both."

"And so will Geraldine," promised Gibbs.

"And her husband and kids. I guess I should give her a break. After all, you did know her before you knew us."

"Hmm, I did. I was good friends with her husband, Dean. He was killed a couple of years back. I made him a promise to look out for his family. They are all important to me."

"Oh… Then they are important to me too, Gibbs," said Marley and threw herself into his chest and hugged him, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Good girl."

"I'm not in trouble, then?"

"Didn't say that, little girl. Disobeying orders and travelling in the back of a van, unrestrained, is dangerous. You're in for a reminder about the rules before bed tonight. Lucky you, it's our night." smirked Gibbs.

"Shit!" groused Marley.

Gibbs swatted her backside.

"Ouchhh!"

"Language!" he reprimanded, "watch it, that and announcing the details of my personal life. You and Abby…" Gibbs shook his head.

"Are best buddies!" Marley finished Gibbs's thought. "Come on, we better get back and get this case sorted out. I can help. We might have to pull an all-nighter, though," said Marley seriously. "Of course, that would mean missing dinner at Cameron Rose House. But, I'm sure Mom will understand. The case is a priority at the moment."

"Yeah, kid, don't give up hope," chuckled Gibbs, as he stood up and led Marley out the door.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cutaway to a long shot off Gibbs walking out the door, with his arm around Marley's shoulders. Marley bum bumps Gibbs, shuffling him sideways. He bounces back, and flicks his foot up, making contact with Marley's backside. Both laugh. CUT convert to black and white. **

TBC Chapter 3

A.N. Most of the details of the case are there, a little more to come, with a huge reveal. Haven't decided who the killer is yet, though. A shout out to Harlequin for the beta. Sorry if we have missed anything. My computer had a big meltdown and I'm using my mini. Oh, and congratulations most of you picked Pam Dawber as Gill. Sierra Rose 22 was the first...


End file.
